Black Moon Rising
by Crazy-A-bites
Summary: A collection of Bleach Song fics!


A/N Well this is my first Bleach fanfiction…EVER! Be aware that I have not entirely read Bleach I'm only in chapter 200. About the time where we meet Grimmijow. So I apologize if I get anything wrong that happened in later chapters!

**Disclaimer:**

**Me- Hello people of the internet!**

**Inoue- Ohiyo!**

**Me- Me and Inoue are here to say that I don't own Bleach!**

**Inoue- And she doesn't own Sometimes!**

**Me- Now Ichigo if you may do the honors.**

**Ichigo- (sigh) My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and I approve this message.**

**Fangirls- EEEEKKK! KUROSAKI-KUN!**

**Well after that interesting disclaimer…the song for this chapter is Sometimes by Skillet. I hope you enjoy this! Please review desu~! BTW yes Rukia is here!**

_**Sometimes when I lie**_

_**I know your onto me**_

Byakuya Kuchiki walked slowly down the streets of Seireitei.

Abari Renji came running up.

"Captain Kuchiki!"

"Yes?" He said as he slightly turned to look at the panting red head.

"Ol Yama wants to see you sir."

Byakuya looked off into the distance.

"Alright…what time?"

"In an hour."

"Fine." Byakuya closed his eyes for a second before looking at Renji a strange emotion pooling in his eyes.

"Captain Kuchiki are you alright?" Renji stared thoughtfully at his captain.

"Of course Renji. Don't worry your mind over me. Now you may leave." And with a wave of his hand Byakuya continued walking.

Renji stared after him until he could no longer see him, and ran off to find Ikkaku.

Byakuya kept walking until he came to a hill with a lone grave.

He stared down at the resting place of his only love.

Toushiru Hitsyugaya walked up behind Captain Kuchiki.

_**Sometimes I don't mind**_

_**How hateful that I can be**_

"Captain Kuchiki some of the other captains are worried about you."

Toushiru's steady gaze met Byakuya's.

"I'm Fine Captain Hitsyugaya. There is no need to worry."

"But-"

"I'm fine!" Byakuya turned back to the grave.

Toushiru looked shocked for a second, and then returned to his blank stare, nodded, and left.

Byakuya sighed. "They just don't get it. Well it won't do me any good if I spend all day sulking here."

He turned, and walked away from the hill.

He started toward Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni's office.

_**Sometimes I don't try**_

_**To make you happy**_

_**I don't know why I do**_

_**The things I do to you**_

He stepped in, and looked at the clock. He was a couple minutes early so he sat on the cushions that were available.

After a couple of minutes Captain Shigekuni entered, and sat opposite of him.

"You wanted to see me?" Byakuya kept his face in an unreadable mask. **(As usual)**

"Yes Kuchiki I did. I have been receiving reports of you expressing some unusual behavior most likely due to emotional turmoil. What do you have to say to that?"

Byakuya's eyes widened. Had someone been spying on him?

"Sir I'm afraid I do not know what these reports mean."

Shigekuni sighed, and nodded.

"I feared you would say that Byakuya. Very well you may leave."

Byakuya stood up, bowed, and left going to his own residence.

Byakuya walked in, and went to his quarters, and fell down upon the floor clutching his chest.

_**But sometimes I don't want to be better**_

_**Sometimes I can't be put back together**_

_**Sometimes I find it hard to believe**_

_**There's someone else who could be**_

_**Just as messed up as me**_

Byakuya let all the pent up emotion that he had held tightly loose as he gripped his robe letting the tears fall.

_What is wrong with me? This is no way how a Captain should act! _He thought wildly.

He couldn't stop the sobs that racked his body. He froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked over his shoulder to see Renji.

_**Sometimes don't deny**_

_**That everything is wrong**_

Kurosaki Ichigo walked down the street, his hands dug into his pockets.

He shrugged his shoulder, and his backpack hung slightly off.

He heard the zipper unzip, and his frown deepened.

"Kon I specifically told you NOT to hide in my backpack today!" He said looking over his shoulder glaring at the stuffed lion.

"But Ichigo! It's so boring at home with you and Nee-san gone all day! Plus Yuzu tortures me!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything as he walked past the river where his mother died.

He stopped and stared at the sparkling water that flowed peacefully.

"Ichigo? Oi Ichigo! What's wrong?" **(If I recall right Kon does not know about Ichigo's mom)**

Ichigo shook his head. "Everything Kon why do you ask?"

_**Sometimes, rather die**_

_**Than to admit it's my fault**_

Kon looked inquiringly at the river.

"Something happen over there?"

Ichigo froze every muscle tense. "Yeah…"

Kon got on top of Ichigo's head hanging down in front of his face.

"Well tell me!"

Ichigo glared at Kon grabbing him by the head holding him out at arms length.

"If you want to hear so bad then get on my back and stay out of my face!"

Kon obediently got back into his previous position.

"When I was nine me and my mom were walking home in the rain…"

(Flashback)

"Mommy can I hold your hand?"

Young Ichigo looked up into his mother's kind face as she smiled.

"Of course Ichigo!"

With his other hand holding an umbrella Ichigo walked down the road with his mom.

As they were passing the river that was rushing violently cause of the rain Ichigo caught sight of a girl standing on the edge with short black hair.

She leaned over, and started falling. Ichigo dropped his umbrella, and took off running to try and save the girl not knowing that it was a ghost.

Ichigo could not see the Hollow waiting behind the girl as he ran.

"ICHIGO!" His mother screamed as she ran after him.

Everything went black.

Pat, pat, pat, pat.

Ichigo opened his eyes hearing the rain splash all around him, and hearing the river roar like a great monster behind him.

He looked around to see his mother laying on him.

"Momma?" He slid out from under her, and saw the gaping wound in her back as blood poured out from it.

"Momma! Mommy! Please!" Ichigo yelled tears streaming down his face mixing with the rain. He rocked back and forth holding onto his mother's hand praying she would look up at him with a smile on her face.

(End Flashback)

Ichigo stared out at that same river as he was sitting on the grassy bank.

_**Sometimes when you cry**_

_**I just don't care at all**_

Kon was speechless staring at Ichigo.

Kon looked up to hear someone coming so he dove back into the backpack.

"Oh ohiyo Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo looked up to see Orihime Inoue waving at him.

He waved not saying anything.

She looked troubled staring at Ichigo.

_What could be wrong?_ She thought as she walked over, and sat down beside him.

"Is there something wrong Ichigo?"

"Just thinking Inoue…You should head on to school."

"Why don't you walk to school with me?"

Ichigo looked at her as she smiled. He nodded after thinking for a few seconds, and stood up with her copying him.

When they got to school Kuchiki Rukia waved, and curtsied.

"Ohiyo Kurosaki, Oriheme!" She said with a smile.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her act.

Rukia started talking to Ichigo. Inoue watched as he cheered up.

_Why can't I make Ichigo-san's disappear like Rukia can?_

Inoue looked down at her text book tears of jealousy brimming in her eyes.

Ichigo saw a tear fall down her cheek, and he looked away.

_**I don't why I do**_

_**The things I do to you**_

"Excuse me for a minute."

Ichigo left the room, and went up to the roof staring out.

He fell down to his knees the stress was taking over him.

He had so much to deal with. The anniversary of his mom's death was coming up, he was still fighting the Hollow within who had been more active than ever, he was still a Shinigami, and he had feelings for Rukia and Inoue to deal with.

_**But sometimes I don't want to be better**_

_**Sometimes I can't be put back together**_

_**Sometimes I find it hard to believe**_

_**There's someone else who could be**_

_**Just as messed up as me**_

He held his head in his hands as he let out a scream of frustration.

He felt someone's arms wrap around his waist, and their head press against his back.

"Ichigo never ever give up. I'm sorry you have to suffer so much, but it'll be all over some day."

Hearing Rukia's voice calmed him down, but it struck something in him.

Then he felt the inner demon coming again, and he gripped his hair.

_**I want someone to hurt**_

_**Like the way I hurt**_

_**It's sick**_

_**But it makes me feel better**_

Byakuya had gotten over his episode, and was walking down the streets when he heard some angry yells coming from one of then many alleyways.

He walked up to find Ayasegawa Yumichika in a fight with a seventh seat.

In the same fashion as how his sorrow burst out Byakuya's anger suddenly burst out in a flare.

He took out his Zanpakuto on a sudden whim.

Yumichika looked up in surprise at the captain.

The other offender quickly ran off.

"Captain Kuchiki…What are you doing?"

A fire was in Byakuya's eyes as he activated his Soul Cutter.

"Scatter Senbonzakura."

Yumichika screamed before everything went black.

Byakuya laughed evilly as he gazed down at the mauled body.

"It hurts doesn't it? That is how I feel except much MUCH worse. You will never understand how I feel.'

_**Sometimes I can't hide**_

_**The demons that I face**_

_**Sometimes don't deny**_

_**I'm sometimes sinner, sometimes saint**_

Rukia back away from Ichigo as he screamed in pain shaking holding his face.

Then everything was quiet.

"I-Ichigo?"

"You called?" A sinister voice that was defiantly not Ichigo's answered.

Ichigo turned around to reveal pale gray skin, bright yellow eyes, and a hollow mask on the left side of his face.

Rukia backed up fumbling for her soul candy.

"Now where were we?"

The Hollow Ichigo laughed harshly as he walked towards Rukia.

_**Sometimes I don't want to be better**_

_**(Everything is gone forever)**_

Byakuya had no idea what he was doing until he opened his eyes to see that he had murdered the new Council.

"No…no." He stared in disbelief at the bloody massacre all around him.

_What is wrong with me?_

_**Sometimes I can't be put together**_

_**(Sometimes it's gone forever)**_

Hollow Ichigo stopped halfway to Rukia with a frustrated expression on his face.

"No you're not getting your body back for awhile! It's my turn! Stop struggling!" His voice rose.

Rukia started running towards the door, but Hollow Ichigo got in front of her.

"I don't think so Rukia-chan~." An evil grin spread across his face resembling a snake.

_**Sometimes I find it hard to believe**_

_**There's someone else who could be**_

Byakuya fled Seireitei in fear of being executed, and went into hiding.

_**Just as messed up as me**_

_**Just as messed up as me**_

Hollow Ichigo had Rukia pinned up against the stairwell grinning evilly.

Then pain replaced his expression, and he backed up.

"No! What do you think you're doing! Stop it! Don't do it!" He screamed as Ichigo reached up, and tore off the mask turning back to regular Ichigo.

He looked tired, and fell over lying motionless on the ground exhausted.

"Ichigo!" Rukia ran over, and put his head in her lap stroking his head smiling.

"You're getting stronger Ichigo." She kissed his forward.

A/N Well this was probably pretty crappy :P but at least I tried! Tell me whatcha think about this and I accept any criticism! I think Byakuya got a little OOC here… So I hope I spelled everything right! I had to keep going to Wikipedia lol. Oh sorry to Yumichika lovers but I just don't like vain gay dudes soooo. (evil grin)

**~Firefly**


End file.
